


Nightmares

by MissAllySwan



Category: Smallville
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Two Shot, Young Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: Little Clark has nightmares. Two-Shot.
Kudos: 5





	1. Martha

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.

* * *

Martha's POV

I woke up at the sound of screams. I sighed as I looked at the clock, which read 3:02 A.M. I then looked at Jonathan, who stayed asleep. I swear, he could sleep through a meteor shower, if we had one. Jonathan Kent slept like a rock and I remember how hard it was to wake him up.

I slowly got out of bed and made my approach down the hall. I heard the screams, get quieter and then turn into my sobs as I reached Clark's room.

I pushed the door open and I could hear the sobs get louder as I opened the door and as I got closer to him. I sat on the edge of the bed and started to rub Clark's back. "Shh, it's okay." I whispered and Clark's cries started to die down. I then brought him into my arms and held him close to me. "I'm here."

Clark has had a couple bad dreams throughout the time we've had him. And not like most bad dreams, kids his age would have. But there was one thing that scared him, and that had been the cause of these nightmares.

Jonathan had warned Clark what might happen if people find out about his powers. He warned him that people could come and take him away and then I knew that Jonathan was just trying to protect him and make sure nothing happened to him.

And it helped, but it seemed to do a little harm, with the nightmares it causes him. But the thing is that it's been about a year since Clark's had one of these. I was starting to think they were over with; I guess not.

"You want to tell me about it?" I asked him as he cried into me.

"They—they—" Clark choked out between sobs and then I felt him grab onto me tighter. "They came and—they—they took me away—I tried to get away—but I couldn't—and you and daddy tried—t-to stop them—b-but y-you couldn't—"

That was all that Clark could manage to say, and then he started to sob again.

"Shh, it's okay, you're okay." I whispered to him. "You're okay. I'm here and no one is ever going to take you away."

"P-Promise?" Clark asked once he started to calm down.

"I promise. We love you Clark and we're never going to let anyone take you from us." I told him and he stopped crying and I just held him. "Now why don't we try and get some sleep?" I suggested, we were going to need the sleep.

"No! Don't leave me mommy!" Clark practically exclaimed and grabbed onto me tightly again.

I rubbed his back for a minute and until he loosened his grip on me. "Alright, how about you come sleep in mommy and daddy's room. But you have to be quiet because daddy is sleeping." I said, I knew Jonathan wouldn't mind being woken up because Clark was coming in the bed because of a nightmare, but it might be better for him to stay asleep.

"Okay." Clark said and I carried him back to the bedroom with me and once I got back into bed. I wrapped my arms around Clark and he snuggled into me. I kissed his forehead and then softly stroked his hair until he fell asleep.


	2. Jonathan

Jonathan's POV

I had been downstairs and was getting a drink of water. And after putting the glass in the sink was about to head back up to the bed with Martha when I heard the cries coming from Clark's bedroom. I slowly walked up the stairs and went into his bedroom.

I figured I might as well since I'm already up. Shouldn't have him wake Martha up too and she needed her rest.

I went over to the bed and sat on the edge and looked at him. Clark was turned onto his side, curled up in a ball. I rubbed his back, but didn't say anything yet. Even then, it was enough to get his crying to die down a little.

After about a minute or so, his crying had stopped completely and I grinned. I then felt Clark start to move and slowly moved my hand off of him and he turned over and looked at me. "Did you have a bad dream?" I asked him and he nodded. I figured he did, but I knew it was probably right to ask.

"Where's mommy?" He asked. I knew that in the past times that Clark has woken up in the middle of the night, Martha has gotten up, and came in here to comfort him until he felt better. I always offered to get up, but she always told me she would handle it and being half asleep, I just didn't argue and went back to sleep while she worked her magic.

"She's sleeping." I told him. "I was getting a drink and heard you, I thought I'd come in this time. Let mommy sleep."

Clark seemed to understand, but I wasn't completely sure. It was hard to tell, but Clark was smart, more so than most kids his age; of course he isn't like most kids.

I noticed Clark started to turn away, but still looked pretty upset. Whatever happened in that dream must have really scared him. "You want to tell me about your dream?" I asked and Clark didn't answer me. "It might make you feel better." It wouldn't be good for Clark to keep these bad thoughts to himself, if we knew about it we'd be able to help him and that's what I wanted to do.

"I was sent away." He said in a small voice, almost inaudible, but I heard it. I watched as a few tears made their way down his face and I started to rub his back again.

"Shh, it's okay. That won't happen. We're not going to send you away." I told him.

"Why not? You don't want me." He says and I was about to argue right away and ask him where he got these crazy ideas, but then thought about the times when I told Martha that we couldn't keep Clark. More so when we first found him, and I wasn't sure how this would work. I mean, Clark is different and Martha nor I knew what to do or what to expect.

But over the first few months, I realized how much of a mistake it would have been to not keep him. Sure there were some bad moments and nothing was perfect, but Clark was special and he made Martha really happy. And he made me really happy. And I couldn't imagine what would have happened to him if we didn't keep him.

"That's not true." I finally said. "Come here." I said and he looked up at me as I pulled him onto my lap and had his head lay on my chest. "I want you Clark. We both want you. And we both love you. And I promise we will never send you away and we won't ever let anything bad happen to you. You're our son."

I looked and saw a few more tears fall down his face as I spoke, but then he then wrapped his arms around me and held onto me tightly after I wrapped my own arms around him. His head rested on my shoulder and then I rocked him a bit, hoping that would also help calm him down.

"I love you daddy." He says and I smile. That's the first time I've heard him call me that.

"I love you too Clark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in 2015 on FFN.


End file.
